Batman - El caballero oscuro
thumb|260pxThe Dark Knight (titulada El caballero oscuro en España y Batman: el caballero de la noche en Hispanoamérica) es una película estadounidense dirigida y coescrita por Christopher Nolan y basada en uno de los personajes de DC Comics, Batman. Se trata de una secuela de la película de 2005 Batman Begins, dirigida también por Nolan, que reinaugura los derechos de Warner sobre Batman, tratando de lograr una versión más realista y que difiere de la primera por tener un mayor apego a situaciones cotidianas que envuelven al público en la trama. Christian Bale retoma el papel protagonista. En esta segunda entrega fílmica hace su aparición el principal némesis de Batman: El Joker (el Guasón, en Hispanoamérica), interpretado por el actor australiano Heath Ledger. Este filme es la undécima película más taquillera de la historia del cine mundial, recaudando más de 1000 millones de dólares. El estudio llevó a cabo una intensa campaña de marketing viral para la película en las webs creadas para la ocasión, en la que se iban desvelando teaser-posters, capturas de pantalla o tráilers. La película también fue promocionada con la venta de muñecos basados en los personajes, y una antología animada (directa a DVD) titulada Batman: Gotham Knight, compuesta por seis cortometrajes cuya acción se ubica entre Batman Begins y The Dark Knight. La película tuvo su estreno oficial el 14 de julio de 2008 únicamente en Nueva York. Posteriormente, entre el 16 y 18 de julio, se estrenó en Australia, Canadá, Estados Unidos y gran parte de Latinoamérica.Cinépolis Sitio oficial Cinépolis, México, 2008 En España se estrenó el 13 de agosto de 2008. Argumento Batman (Christian Bale) regresa para continuar su guerra contra el crimen. Con la ayuda del teniente Jim Gordon (Gary Oldman) y el Fiscal del Distrito Harvey Dent (Aaron Eckhart), Batman tiene como objetivo destruir el crimen organizado en la ciudad de Gotham. El triunvirato demuestra ser eficaz, pero pronto termina siendo presa del caos desencadenado por una nueva mente criminal que los aterrados ciudadanos conocen como Joker (Heath Ledger). Elenco Protagonistas [[Archivo:The Dark Knight European Premier - Leicester square.jpg|thumb|185 px|Elenco y creadores de The Dark Knight en el estreno para Europa, en Londres. De izquierda a derecha: el director Christopher Nolan, los productores Emma Thomas y Charles Roven, los actores Monique Curnen, Michael Caine, Aaron Eckhart, Maggie Gyllenhaal y Christian Bale.]] * Christian Bale personificó a Bruce Wayne/Batman, un multimillonario que se dedica a proteger a Gotham City del mundo criminal por las noches. Bale dijo que se sentía seguro sobre su decisión de retomar el papel por la buena recepción que había tenido en Batman Begins. Continuó practicando métodos de pelea y realizó él mismo varias de las escenas de riesgo, pero no desarrolló tantos músculos como en la película anterior porque el nuevo traje de Batman le permitía moverse con mayor agilidad. Bale describió el dilema de Batman planteándose si «su cruzada es algo que tiene un final. ¿Puede renunciar y tener una vida común? La intensa obsesión que alguien debe tener para mantener la pasión y el resentimiento que sintió de niño exige un esfuerzo después de un tiempo, un empujón para seguir haciéndolo. En algún momento, tienes que exorcizar tus demonios». Añadió: «Ahora no tienes simplemente un joven dolorido que trata de encontrar algún tipo de respuesta, sino a alguien que tiene poder real, que tiene que cargar con ese poder, y que tiene que reconocer la diferencia entre alcanzar ese poder y conservarlo». Bale opinó que la personalidad de Batman había sido fuertemente establecida en la primera película, por lo que no era probable que su personaje fuese opacado por los villanos, declarando: «No tengo problema en competir con otros. Al final la hará una mejor película». * Heath Ledger interpretó al The Joker (El Joker en España y El Guasón en Hispanoamérica). Antes de que se confirmara que él realizaría el papel, en julio de 2006, Paul Bettany, Lachy Hulme, Adrien Brody, Steve Carell y Robin Williams expresaron públicamente su interés en el papel. Nolan ya había querido trabajar con Ledger en varios proyectos anteriores (aunque aún no lo había conseguido), y estuvo de acuerdo con la interpretación caótica del personaje por parte del australiano. Cuando Ledger vio Batman Begins, pensó una manera de que el personaje fuese consistente con el tono del filme: describió a su Joker como un «payaso psicópata, asesino serial y esquizofrénico sin empatía». Para prepararse para el papel, Ledger se mudó solo a una habitación de hotel durante un mes, para crear la postura, la voz y la personalidad del personaje, y llevó un diario, en el cual registró los pensamientos y los sentimientos del Joker. Aunque al principio le pareció difícil, finalmente generó una voz diferente a la del personaje de Jack Nicholson en la película ''Batman'' de 1989, dirigida por Tim Burton. También consultó Batman: The Killing Joke y Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth, los cuales «trató de leer y relacionar». Ledger citó también A Clockwork Orange y a Sid Vicious como «un punto de partida muy prematuro para Christian Bale y yo. Pero nos despegamos de eso muy rápido y entramos juntos a otro mundo». Dijo: «Hay un poco de todo en él. No hay nada que sea consistente», y añadió que «todavía quedan algunas sorpresas». Se le permitió filmar y prácticamente dirigir los videos en los que el Joker lanza sus amenazas. Todas las tomas que iba realizando eran diferentes a la anterior. Nolan quedó impresionado con el primer video a tal punto que decidió no estar presente en la escena en que Ledger filmó el video con un reportero secuestrado (Anthony Michael Hall). El 22 de enero de 2008, después de haber completado la filmación de The Dark Knight, Ledger falleció de una sobredosis accidental de medicamentos recetados, atrayendo la atención de la prensa y numerosos tributos a su memoria. Nolan dijo: «Fue tremendamente emotivo, cuando falleció, tener que volver y verlo todos los días durante la edición. Pero la verdad es que me siento muy afortunado por haber tenido algo productivo que hacer, por tener una actuación de la que él estaba muy, pero muy orgulloso, y que haya confiado en mí para terminarla». Todas las escenas de Ledger aparecen de la misma forma en que él las completó durante la filmación; en el proceso de edición, Nolan no añadió efectos digitales para evitar alterar póstumamente la verdadera actuación del australiano. Nolan dedicó la película en parte a la memoria de Heath Ledger. thumb|220px|left|Harvey Dent ([[Aaron Eckhart) es la esperanza de Batman en The Dark Knight.]] * Aaron Eckhart personificó a Harvey Dent/Dos Caras, el fiscal de distrito caracterizado como el «Caballero Blanco» de Gotham. La batalla de Dent con el Joker transforma al primero en un vigilante asesino y desfigurado llamado «Dos Caras». Bruce ve a Dent como su heredero, demostrando su comprensión de que Batman sería una misión de por vida, y sufriendo la tragedia de la caída de Dent. Nolan y David S. Goyer habían considerado originalmente usar a Dent en Batman Begins, pero lo reemplazaron con el nuevo personaje Rachel Dawes cuando se dieron cuenta de que «no podrían hacerle justicia». Antes de que Eckhart fuese seleccionado para el papel en febrero de 2007, Liev Schreiber, Josh Lucas y Ryan Phillippe habían expresado su interés en el papel, mientras que Mark Ruffalo llegó a audicionar. Hugh Jackman también fue considerado para el papel de Dent. Nolan eligió a Eckhart, a quien había considerado también para el protagónico de Memento, citando su «extraordinario» talento como actor, su personificación de «ese tipo de figura esculpida que es el héroe americano» proyectada por Robert Redford, y su abismo subtextual. Eckhart estaba «interesado en los chicos buenos que se hacen malos», y había interpretado a hombres corruptos en películas tales como The Black Dahlia, Thank You for Smoking e In the Company of Men. Aunque Dos Caras es un villano malvado en los cómics, Nolan decidió interpretarlo como un vigilante trastornado para enfatizar su papel como contraparte de Batman. Eckhart explicó: «Sigue siendo fiel a sí mismo. Es un combatiente del crimen, no mata gente buena. No es un sujeto malo, no por completo». Para Dent, Eckhart «se basó en la familia Kennedy», particularmente en Robert F. Kennedy, quien era «idealista, y sentía resentimiento hacia la Mafia». Se aclaró el cabello y lo arregló para darle un aspecto más elegante. Nolan le pidió a Eckhart que no hiciera a Dos Caras «cómico ni con sonidos ruidosos o tics». * Gary Oldman personificó a James Gordon, miembro del Departamento de Policía de Gotham City y uno de los pocos oficiales de policía que no es corrupto. Forma una alianza tenue y no oficial con Batman y Dent. Cuando el Joker asesina al comisionado Loeb, el alcalde García le da el cargo a Gordon. Oldman describió a su personaje como «incorruptible, virtuoso, fuerte y heroico pero subestimado». Nolan explicó que «''The Long Halloween'' mostró una relación triangular genial entre Harvey Dent, Gordon y Batman, y sacamos mucho material de allí». Oldman añadió que «A Gordon se le presenta un admirable desafío al final, dado que Batman es más que nunca el caballero oscuro, el extraño de afuera. Me intriga ver, si hay una tercera parte, ¿qué es lo que hará?» Sobre la posibilidad de otra secuela, dijo que «mi regreso al papel no depende de si será más importante que el anterior». Co-protagonistas * Maggie Gyllenhaal interpretó a Rachel Dawes, la asistente del fiscal de distrito de Gotham City y amiga de la infancia de Bruce Wayne. Antes de los eventos de la película, le había dicho a Bruce que si alguna vez decidía dejar de ser Batman, volverían a estar juntos. Es una de las pocas personas que conocen la identidad de Batman. Gyllenhaal tomó el papel de Katie Holmes, quien lo llevó a cabo en Batman Begins. En agosto de 2005, Holmes tenía planeado retomar su papel, pero finalmente lo rechazó para hacer Mad Money con Diane Keaton y Queen Latifah. Para marzo de 2007, Gyllenhaal estaba con los "retoques finales" para el rol. Gyllenhaal consideró a su personaje como una "damisela en peligro" hasta cierto punto, pero le dijo a Nolan que quería darle más poder a Rachel, para que "tuviese claro qué es importante para ella y para que se mostrase reticente a comprometer su moral", lo cual es un cambio importante desde los personajes conflictivos que había caracterizado antes. * Michael Caine personificó a Alfred Pennyworth, el mayordomo y consejero de confianza de Bruce Wayne. Sus consejos útiles y su parecido a una figura paternal para el héroe lo ha llevado a ser caracterizado como "el ordenanza de Batman". * Morgan Freeman es Lucius Fox, el oficial ejecutivo en jefe recientemente ascendido de Wayne Enterprises quien, ya completamente al tanto de la doble vida de su empleador, le sirve como ayudante, además de desempeñar sus tareas corporativas de dirección. * Ng Chin Han personifica a Lau, el contable que maneja el dinero de la Mafia. * Eric Roberts es Sal Maroni, un mafioso líder del grupo de Carmine Falcone. Bob Hoskins y James Gandolfini también audicionaron para el papel. * Colin McFarlane es Gillian B. Loeb, el comisionado de policía de Gotham City hasta su asesinato por parte del Joker. Otros Los oficiales de Gotham City que aparecen en la película y las autoridades incluyen a Nestor Carbonell como el alcalde Anthony García, a Keith Szarabajka como el Detective Gerard Stephens, a Monique Curnen como Anna Ramírez y a Ron Dean como el Detective Michael Wuertz. Mientras que Stephens es un policía honesto y bueno, los últimos dos son oficiales corruptos que traicionan a Harvey Dent y Rachel Dawes con el Joker. En la película también aparecen Anthony Michael Hall como el reportero de Gotham Cable News, Mike Engel, Nydia Rodríguez Terracina como la jueza Janet Surrillo, Joshua Harto como Coleman Reese, Melinda McGraw y Nathan Gamble como la esposa y el hijo de Gordon y Tom "Tiny" Lister, Jr. como un prisionero presente en uno de los barcos con bombas. Los actores que interpretan a algunos de los criminales del filme son Michael Jai White como Gambol, Ritchie Coster como el Chechen y William Fichtner como el mánager del banco. David Banner audicionó originalmente para el papel de Gambol. Cillian Murphy regresa en un cameo como Jonathan Crane/El Espantapájaros, capturado al principio de la película por Batman. El músico Dwight Yoakam fue contactado para realizar el papel del mánager o de un policía corrupto, pero decidió dedicarse por completo a su trabajo con su álbum Dwight Sings Buck. El senador de los Estados Unidos Patrick Leahy, un fanático de Batman que ya había aparecido en la película Batman & Robin de 1997 y había sido actor de voz invitado en Batman: The Animated Series, también hace un cameo, como un invitado que desafía al Joker en una reunión organizada por Bruce Wayne para recaudar fondos. Producción Rodaje Christopher Nolan intentó ampliar el ámbito de The Dark Knight, rodando en lugares mucho más lejanos que en Batman Begins. En octubre de 2006, mientras buscada posibles localizaciones para el rodaje de la película, el director de exteriores Robin Higgs visitó ciudades del Reino Unido como Yorkshire, Glasgow, partes de Londres, y Liverpool, concentrándose principalmente en la costa de esta última ciudad. Pocos meses antes, uno de los productores de la película, Charles Roven, declaró que el rodaje principal comenzaría en marzo de 2007, pero finalmente fue pospuesto hasta abril. thumb|200px|Vista aérea de [[Chicago, Illinois, donde tuvo lugar el rodaje principal de la película.]] Warner Bros. anunció en enero de 2007 que la ciudad de Chicago, Illinois, había sido reelegida para representar a la ficticia Gotham, ya que el director Nolan la conocía bien por haberse criado allí durante un tiempo y afirmó que «es famosa por su arquitectura y una ciudad muy cinematográfica». Cuando el equipo de rodaje llegó a Chicago y con el objetivo de reducir la visibilidad de la producción, la película recibió un título falso, Rory's First Kiss («''El primer beso de Rory''»), pero los medios de comunicación locales descubrieron pronto la artimaña. La secuencia inicial fue filmada entre el 18 y el 24 de abril en la antigua oficina de correos de Chicago, rehabilitada para representar el Banco Nacional de Gotham, y contó con el cameo del actor William Fichtner, quien interpretó al director del banco, y con Michael Stoyanov, William Smiley y Matthew O'Neil como los esbirros del Joker. El resto del rodaje en Chicago se realizó desde principios de junio hasta principios de septiembre y la producción generó 45 millones de dólares en la economía local de la ciudad, creando además miles de puestos de trabajo de la ciudad. thumb|left|150px|LaSalle Street, uno de los lugares de [[Chicago elegidos para el rodaje.]] Si bien en Batman Begins utilizaron el Chicago Board of Trade Building para representar la sede de Empresas Wayne, en The Dark Knight fue el Richard J. Daley Center el encargado de ello. El Convention Hall, en McCormick Place West, se convirtió en el almacén de la División de Ciencias Aplicadas de Empresas Wayne, mientras que las escenas en su sala de juntas fueron rodadas en el 330 North Wabash, más conocido como IBM Plaza, así como la oficina del inspector de policía y los despachos de Harvey Dent y del alcalde de Gotham. La Mansión Wayne había sido destruida por un incendio en Batman Begins y Nolan comentó que, dado que su reconstrucción llevaría mucho tiempo, sería poco realista que apareciera ya en The Dark Knight. Tomando como inspiración uno de los cómics en el que Bruce Wayne vive en un ático situado en el centro de Gotham, el equipo de producción construyó su dormitorio en la trigésimo novena y penúltima planta del Hotel 71, en East Wacker Drive, mientras que el vestíbulo del One Illinois Plaza se convirtió en la sala principal. Debido a que éste último estaba situado a nivel del suelo, tuvieron que cubrirlo con pantallas de croma verde para añadir digitalmente las vistas del Hotel 71. La secuencia en la que explota el Hospital General de Gotham fue recreada en la fábrica de Bracees Candí. El equipo de producción cortó el tráfico para evitar el paso de peatones y contactó con las compañías ferroviarias con el fin de coordinar el tráfico de trenes para que ninguno pasara durante la explosión. Además, dado que la escena exigía que hubiera autobuses cerca con miembros del reparto dentro, colocaron revestimientos de policarbonato en sus ventanas para asegurarse de que no cayera ningún trozo de cristal dentro e hiriera a alguien. La compañía Controlled Demolition Inc. fue contratada para que hiciera explotar el edificio de forma secuencial y el equipo de efectos especiales de la película se encargó de añadir más tarde elementos para que la escena mejorara. La confrontación final entre Batman y el Joker fue rodada en dos lugares: el exterior de la Torre Trump de Chicago, que estaba en construcción durante el rodaje, y en los antiguos hangares de Cardington, Reino Unido, ahora usados como estudios y en los que se recreó cuidadosamente el interior de la estructura del edificio. En estos últimos se construyó también el Batbúnker, en sustitución de la Batcueva, sobre el cual Wally Pfister, el director de fotografía, comentó que «tiene el aspecto de una gigantesca caja de luz», debido a que su techo estaba cubierto por completo de luces fluorescentes. Los estudios Pinewood, cerca de Londres, fueron el espacio principal utilizado para la producción dentro de estudio. En septiembre de 2007 se realizaron varias pruebas cerca Chertsey, Surrey, que implicaban al Batmóvil conducido a alta velocidad y varias explosiones pirotécnicas. Los especialistas Bruce Armstrong y Conway Wickliffe se encargaban de rodar la escena de cerca desde un automóvil 4x4, siendo el primero el encargado de conducir y el segundo quien manejaba la cámara desde el asiento trasero; en una de las pruebas, Armstrong perdió el control en una curva y el automóvil se estrelló contra un árbol, provocando la muerte de Wickliffe. Al mes siguiente se filmó una explosión en la antigua central térmica de Battersea, en el municipio de Londres, que provocó una avalancha de llamadas al servicio de emergencias por parte de residentes que temían que se hubiese producido un ataque terrorista. thumbnail|300px|Vista aérea del distrito central de [[Hong Kong.]] La filmación en Hong Kong, China, tuvo lugar desde el 6 hasta el 11 de noviembre de 2007, en las escaleras Central-Mid-Levels, Queen's Road, y los rascacielos The Center e International Finance Centre. En un principio, también tenían pensado rodar una escena en el Puerto Victoria, una de las zonas más contaminadas de la ciudad; no obstante, implicaba que Christian Bale se tirara al agua y, ante el temor a que su salud corriera algún riesgo, decidieron suprimirla. Para las escenas definitivas fue necesario contratar helicópteros y un Lockheed C-130 Hercules. Los dirigentes y residentes de Hong Kong expresaron su preocupación por la posible contaminación acústica debido a los aviones y el caos producido en el tráfico durante el rodaje. En respuesta, el productor ejecutivo Kevin de la Noy envió numerosas cartas prometiendo que el nivel de ruido sería aproximadamente el mismo que el realizado por los autobuses y que el equipo tratarían de congestionar la ciudad lo menos posible. A pesar de ello, se produjo el descontento entre la población y los ambientalistas criticaron a los cineastas por su petición a los inquilinos de los rascacielos y comercios para que mantuvieran las luces encendidas toda la noche con el fin de aumentar la cinematografía, describiéndolo como un desperdicio de energía. Finalmente Nolan tuvo que crear el salto de Batman desde un rascacielos, escena que Bale había esperado de llevar a cabo, digitalmente. Para su estreno en cines IMAX, Nolan filmó cuatro de las secuencias principales en ese formato, entre las que se incluía la introducción del Joker, y comentó que deseaba que se hubiese podido filmar toda la película así. Diseño 200px|thumb|La 'Batcycle' o 'Batpod', uno de los nuevos vehículos utilizados por Batman en esta película. Para The Dark Knight, los diseñadores modificaron el traje de Batman, añadiendo la amplia atadura de elástico para ayudar a fijar el traje a Christian Bale, sugestivo de tecnología sofisticada. Fue construido de 200 pedazos individuales de caucho, fibra de vidrio, red metálica y nylon. La nueva capucha fue modelada en base a un casco de motociclista y separada de la parte del cuello, permitiendo a Batman girar su cabeza de manera lateral y de arriba a abajo. La nueva película también introduce la Batcycle, llamada «Batpod» en la película. Nathan Crowley, que diseñó el Batmobile para el anterior filme, diseñó seis modelos para el empleo en la producción, construidas por Chris Corbould, en previsión de accidentes y escenas de choque. La Batpod es dirigida por el hombro en vez de la mano, y los brazos del conductor son protegidos por escudos parecidos a una manga. La moto tiene llantas traseras y delanteras de 508 milímetros, y está hecha para parecer armada con garfios, cañones, y ametralladoras. El motor está localizado entre los cubos de las ruedas, que están colocadas a 3 1/2 ft. (1067 mm) de los lados del tanque. El conductor se encuentra boca abajo, con el vientre apoyado sobre el tanque, que puede subir y bajar para esquivar cualquier fuego entrante que pueda encontrar durante una persecución. El doble Jean-Pierre Goy sustituye a Christian Bale en las secuencias que utilizan la Batpod. Justo Diéguez y Andy Norman diseñaron los combates cuerpo a cuerpo de la película y repitieron en la secuela. Vestuario y maquillaje Lindy Hemming estuvo al cargo del diseño de vestuario y Peter RobbKing del de maquillaje y peinado. Además, el diseñador de moda Giorgio Armani colaboró con la primera para realizar el vestuario del protagonista, Bruce Wayne. El traje de Batman fue rediseñado para The Dark Knight, aunque conserva la misma imagen que en Batman Begins. Con el fin de aumentar la comodidad y mejorar la maniobrabilidad, el equipo de vestuario investigó los trajes protectores que utilizan los pilotos de motocross y el blindaje protector militar. El nuevo traje fue realizado a partir de una capa base de malla de poliéster, a la se añadieron 110 piezas independientes para formar la armadura, todas moldeadas en uretano flexible. Además, se colocaron paneles de fibra de carbono para conseguir más protección y Hemming lo modificó para permitir una mayor rotación de la cabeza y el cuello. El único componente del traje que permaneció sin alterar fue la capa, aunque en The Dark Knight se puede plegar formando una especie de mochila. Cuando se enteró de que Heath Ledger iba a interpretar al Joker, Hemming decidió que su vestuario tuviera un aspecto más acorde con la edad del actor y por tanto más moderno que el de las versiones anteriores del personaje. Las influencias primarias para el diseño del traje fueron las novelas gráficas y las películas anteriores en las que aparecía el Joker, pero Hemming también se inspiró en personas del mundo de la moda y la cultura popular como Vivienne Westwood, Alexander McQueen, Pete Doherty, Iggy Pop o Johnny Rotten con la intención de modernizarle. El conjunto final, que mantiene la gama de colores tradicional del Joker, fue descrito por la diseñadora como «algo petimetre, al que se le ha incorporado algo de estilo grunge» y consta de un pantalón de color púrpura, una abrigo a juego sobre un chaleco verde, una camisa estampada y una corbata, y unos zapatos que recordaban a los de un payaso por incorporar una solapa hacia arriba en sus punteras. El diseño de la camisa se basó en una que Hemming vio en un mercado de antigüedades, mientras que la corbata, delgada como las de los años 1960 a petición del propio Ledger, fue realizada por el modisto londinense Turnbull & Asser, conocido por vestir a la realeza y a personajes de la misma talla. El equipo realizó alrededor de veinticinco abrigos para el Joker, todos en distinto estado de conservación debido a los percances que sufre el personaje. Por otro lado, las máscaras de payaso que utilizan los esbirros del Joker fueron moldeadas y pintadas a mano una por una, pero debido a que desconocían que cada cara estaba registrada y era propiedad de alguien, tuvieron que desecharlas y realizar otras completamente nuevas. John Caglione Jr. fue el creador de la nueva caracterización del Joker, que conservó el aspecto general de las versiones anteriores. La cara de Heath Ledger era cubierta con panqueque, agrietado o líquido dependiendo del lugar, para darle un tono blanco y, con el objetivo de que provocara mayor impacto, se le añadió un borde negro a sus ojos. El pelo conserva el tono verdoso, aunque de forma más sutil. Completa el maquillaje una sonrisa de color rojo que se extiendía desde la boca a las mejillas, pero que no ocultaba las cicatrices que había debajo. El supervisor Conor O’Sullivan y el artista Robert Trenton fueron los encargados de crear las prótesis para estas cicatrices. Para ello utilizaron un proceso basado en silicona que tardaron dos años en desarrollar y que les permitió colocar las prótesis sobre la piel sin que se vieran las uniones. El vestuario de Harvey Dent/Dos Caras no debía ser tan elegante como el de Bruce Wayne debido a su situación financiera, así que descartaron la idea de Armani y le vistieron con trajes de Ermenegildo Zegna. La caracterización del personaje combinaba prótesis y efectos visuales, aunque debido a que el daño en la cara de Dent tras quemarse debía ser muy grave, la tecnología hizo la mayor parte. Premios Óscar Heath Ledger se convirtió en el segundo actor en ganar el Oscar póstumo. 175px|thumb|[[Heath Ledger, intérprete de The Joker, ganó el premio Óscar al mejor actor de reparto.]] Globos de Oro Premios imagina Galería batman.jpg Aaron-Eckhart-Traveling.jpg Batpod.jpg Hong_Kong_Skyline_Restitch_-_Dec_2007.jpg LaSalle_Street.jpg Sears_Tower_from_Hancock_Observatory.jpg the joker.jpg The_Dark_Knight_-_PR_-_Barcelona.jpg The_Dark_Knight_European_Premier_-_Leicester_square.jpg Heath_Ledger.jpg Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Acción Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas de Batman Categoría:Películas de Warner Bros Categoría:Películas de 2008 Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar